


Fic Bites - CLAMP

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [5]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, Magic Knight Rayearth, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Transformation, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Orpheus and Eurydice, Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for CLAMP





	1. Touya/Yue/Yukito – Animal Transformation

“I’m not laughing,” Touya said, his mouth twitching as he tried to stay looking serious. Yuki simply hopped over to him, adorable nose twitching as he flopped over on Touya’s lap and wiggled happily when Touya started petting him, seemingly at home in his new bunny body. Yue looked considerably less amused, shooting an icy glare from across the room, curled up as a cat on Touya’s desk.

He turned his laugh into a cough and held out a hand for Yue, smiling when, after a moment’s hesitation, they nimbly leapt down and made their way to the bed, pressing themselves against Touya’s side.

“I’m sure Sakura will have this fixed in no time,” he said, scratching behind their ears.


	2. Eagle/Lantis – Inception

“Come back with me,” Lantis said, kissing his forehead and gathering him close, his arms warm and tight around him.

Eagle pressed his face into Lantis’s neck and breathed him in, mumbling, “Did I go somewhere?”

“Nowhere you can’t come back from,” he replied. “You just need to wake up.”

“I can hear a train.”


	3. Kurogane/Fai – Princess Bride

“Mage?!” he spluttered, eyes going comically wide once the Dread Pirate Roberts walked in the room.

He smiled, bright and sincere for once, as he pulled off his mask, asking “How did you know it was me?” Kurogane didn’t answer, rushing forward to pull him into a bone crushing hug, burying his face in Fai’s neck for a moment before he pushed him away, ignoring Fai’s amused look.

“I thought you were dead!”

“Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated,” he said wryly, and Kurogane resisted the urge to scream in frustration.


	4. Touya/Yue/Yukito - Mermaids

Yuki walked backwards slowly, holding Yue’s hands and pulling them forward as Yue adjusted to legs.

“This is your first time on the surface, right?” he asked. At his nod, he said, “I think you’ll like To-ya,” and Yue briefly took their eyes off Yuki to look at the man a little further inland. His smile looked kind.

“Maybe,” they answered eventually.


	5. Eagle/Lantis - Engaged at 5

“You meant it,” Eagle said with a laugh, staring at the ring Lantis was holding out to him.

“Of course I did,” he replied, matter-of-fact, as if there was never any doubt. Eagle supposed there wasn’t.

“We were five,” he said anyway as he slipped the ring onto his own finger—it fit perfectly, of course.

Lantis shrugged and said, “I don’t remember a time when I wasn’t in love with you.”


	6. Kurogane/Fai - Orpheus and Eurydice

“Is that why you can’t look at me?” Fai hissed behind him, “Because it’s your fault I’m here?” Kurogane stared resolutely forward; they were so close to the surface now. “You couldn’t protect me and now you can’t even face me,” he heard just before he exited the cave. He stepped away from the entrance, fists clenched at his side and determined not to look back.

He nearly fell to his knees in relief when Fai stepped in front of him with a tired smile on his face and pulled him into a bone crushing hug instead.


End file.
